Leverage
by GreetingsDearie
Summary: Jack finally has the heart of Davy Jones in his possession and is preparing to use it for his own gains. Unfortunately, the captain of the Dutchman has found a weakness in Sparrow. A weakness Jack is willing to trade his only leverage for. What would make Jack give up what he wants most? Rated T for potential gore.
1. Chapter 1

**/ Been on a bit of a POTC buzz lately so here we go. I will try keep this less macabre than my other fanfictions but I can't make any promises this mind of mine is morbid xD Anyway, enjoy if it gets a good reaction I will continue on with more chapters! :D This will take place during At Worlds End.**

Davy Jones was no longer in control of the Dutchman. The east India trading company saw to that… It gave Jack Sparrow a sense of smugness, knowing the man that sent him to the locker was powerless to do much of anything these days but follow orders. As always though, wily Jack had a plan. He looked down on his deck aboard his precious Black Pearl. Barbosa was at his side eyeing him with caution. They were both still in the never ending power struggle for the title of Captain. There was no trust aboard this ship, then again pirates were not trustworthy men but it was rare for an entire crew to be consistently full of caution.

The heat of the Caribbean sun beat down heavily on them, sweat dampened Sparrow's brow as he sauntered down the steps onto the main deck that usual inebriated hint to his walk. "Mr Gibbs!" He called to his first mate who was tending to the sails "Aye Sir?!" He called his tanned leathery skin glittered with drops of sweat as he squinted across the deck at his Captain. "What is the word on refreshments?" He asked picking stray piece of grime from one of his gold coated teeth. "Rums all gone sir, all we have is the harsh undrinkable waters of the sea." Replied Mr Gibbs wiping sweat from his brow. "Why is the rum always gone?!" He exclaimed furiously "maybe because you are greedy and drink it all the minute you get it instead of savouring it." Piped up Elizabeth Swan from the top of the ship her tone condescending as she looked at Sparrow. "I'm sorry dear but unless you have suddenly become possessed by the body of Mr Gibbs your words will fall on deaf ears!" He said matter of factly waving his hands in a shooing motion at the only female on board.

"Not to break up this little conversation but where might we be headed Jack. You said you had a plan. I think it be time you start sharing or we may have ourselves a mutiny on our hands." Barbosa said his yellow tinted eyes looking down at his… Associate as he descended the stairs. "Ah Hector I almost forgot you were up there. You don't command a room that's your problem mate." He said turning on his heels "Jack, answer him." Of course William Turner would side with the mutineer. "Well it's like this see. I may or may not have snuck me way aboard the Dutchman and had an endearing conversation with the two nitwits guarding good old tentacle faces slimy heart. When they were duly distracted I may or may not have given the heart a swift switch. I mean, no one looks in it to see it aint beating. Now I also may or may not now have said slimy heart safely in my possession somewhere aboard my fine vessel. Savvy?" He grinned.

Unfortunately he didn't exactly get the reaction he was hoping for "if you have the heart if Davy Jones why haven't you stabbed it yet and become captain of the Dutchman?" Turner asked his hand now reaching for his gun. "Well that one is easy Mr Turner, leverage." He said giving the young idiot a crooked grin "you see I could stab the heart and have myself eternity on the seven seas but I ain't a working man and I don't fancy carrying all those souls everywhere and I don't have the face for tentacles. So, taking a leaf out of dear Becketts book I thought why not just get Jones to do all my bidding for me. There's other ways to become immortal but they are dangerous. I can just send the Dutchman on the perilous trips while I stay aboard the pearl and drink rum making occasional stop offs for wenches and more rum!"

"Prove it Sparrow!" Barbosa exclaimed drawing his sword. Before Jack could utter another syllable the sea turned restless, it stirred angrily beneath the Pearl. An atmosphere came over the ship and the crew that meant only one thing. With a dramatic splash the Dutchman rose from the depths of the ocean coming dangerously close to grazing the Pearl. The men Beckett had placed in command of the ship were all very clearly dead. Some hanging by their necks on the rafters, some impaled on the ships posts. Jones and his crew had killed them relentlessly and without mercy. Clearly the captain of the Dutchman had discovered the heart that was sitting within the chest was no longer his own but a mere animal replacement. The colour drained from jacks usually olive skin. This would not bode well for him.

The crew of the Black Pearl and the crew of the Dutchman stared territorially at each other from their respective ships. "Parley?" Jack croaked. "There will be none of your parley here Sparrow!" Jones spat appearing from below deck. His face was ashen and angry his eyes black with fury. "I believe you have something of mine." Jones said menacingly. "I might do… Then again I may have misplaced it. I haven't had rum in days. Makes me quite confused it does." Jack shrugged looking anywhere but at the captain of the Dutchman. "Is that so? Well Jack it just so happens that I have something of yours. It would be a shame if I misplaced this particular item." Jones said his grin taking a dark sinister turn. The crew's eyes turned to Jack. Jack Sparrow treasured very few things in life. His ship, his compass and maybe his hat but that was it. What could Davy Jones possible have on him that would make him exchange it for the heart?

"Bring it up." Jones said to two of his grotesque looking crewmen. "Ever been away to darker seas Sparrow? Seas of Emerald green instead of luminescent blue? I hear the lands around those seas are full of mysterious gods and creatures. I don't suppose you made any friends when you were there did you?" Davy Jones asked in a tone that was too casual for the tension surrounding the two ships. "Jack?" Gibbs asked when he made no reply. They looked to him awaiting his witty response but nothing came. His eyes were side like he had just seen the Kraken with its mouth agape once more. His knuckles were white he was clinging to the top of his sword so tightly. "No comment? That's quite alright I am sure you will have plenty to say in a moment." Jones laughed as the two men dragged something aboard. No… Someone. Barely conscious a female was dragged on deck, a beautiful female at that. She had dark auburn hair that fell in light loose curls to her ribs, as the sun shone down on it a reddish sheen was seen throughout the strands. Unlike the people on deck she had alabaster skin, skin as white as the sandy beaches of the Caribbean. Her eyes were dark, a dark chocolate brown and they were protected by dark thick lashes. Her full rose tinted lips were tainted by an angry looking purple bruise on the bottom right. She was dressed in a black dress with crimson embroidery, it was covered by a crimson red cloak with a large hood. She was dressed for cold weather not the searing heat of the Caribbean sun, and she was young… No more than 25 years old anyway. "It's funny. The seas you love so much have weakened the wee lass deeply. Almost like a curse was put on her. Now why would someone want to keep her away from the sea Captain Sparrow?" He laughed.

"Jack who is it. Jack will you do something other than stand there!" Elizabeth exclaimed shaking his shoulder. Jack's eyes were conflicted. He seemed unable to take his eyes from the new arrival on the neighbouring ship. "May I propose an exchange?" Jack eventually piped up. This shocked the members of both ships deeply, all except Davy Jones himself. He took great delight in his offer. "The great Captain Jack Sparrow had a living breathing weakness the entire time. How does it feel to be powerless against what happened next Sparrow?" Jones laughed the manic laugher of his crew joining in behind him. "Do you want to exchange or not dear?" Jack asked impatiently "Jack you can't be serious you can't just hand the only leverage we have against him back." Will said imploring the very clearly nervous pirate. "Ah this is something you won't understand young Mr Turner. No matter how much of a scoundrel you are, no matter how selfish and corrupt you may be… A father will always pick the safety of his child above all else in this world."

 **/ Oooh so Jack has himself a daughter. If I go ahead with the next chapter stuff will get waaaaaaaaay more plot twisty I promise you. Hold onto your hats!**


	2. Aideen

The outrage from the crew of the pearl quickly subsided after Jones made such a statement… Captain Jack Sparrow had a living breathing daughter?! Jack momentarily disappeared below deck returning with Jones heart (of course) in a jar of dirt. He waved it victoriously over his head much to the irritation of Davy Jones himself. "Alright, I have the heart, you have… The fruit of me loins how's about we go about rectifying that?" Jack said some of his resolve returning. "Nervous are we Sparrow? I was never cursed with the weight of a child but you seemed very aware of this pretty wee thing. There were people guarding her you know. My crew had to cut down a lot of men in shiny metal clothes. She must be important. Maybe I will hold onto her. She may be of more use to me than that infernal thing aboard your ship Captain Sparrow. She is nice to look at too." He said smugly earning a low laugh from his hideous crewmen of monsters.

Jack was getting jittery once more, his usually relaxed stance was frigid and shaky, this truly was a kink in the Captains usually pristine armour. "Or I could just stab your pretty heart right here and claim the Dutchman for myself along with my nauseated lass." He said smashing open the jar to reveal the heart within. Before he could throw in one of his witty little quips Jones was aboard the Black Pearl his eyes darker than the blackest oceans. Jacks daughter was left over with the crew of the Dutchman. "Easy now Sparrow, I don't take threats from dead men very lightly." He said with steely anger his hand grabbing the heart from Jacks loosened grip. Coming face to face with the man that was responsible for putting him in the locker in the first place had a more profound effect on Jack than he had imagined. "Well it seems everything's worked out for you, you have your lovely juicy heart back so I'll just be grabbing the lass and being on me way savvy?" Jack said looking over Jones shoulder at the barely conscious female he knew all too well was his child.

"Well I am a man of my word, if you want her… Retrieve her." Jones said turning back tgo his crewmen "toss her overboard boys, she can swim to her daddy." Jones said with a jovial tone that did not fit the mood. Before any crewmember aboard the Pearl could do anything to stop the situation she was flung over the side of the Dutchman like a discarded ragdoll.

Jack sprang into action immediately running to the side of the ship and diving off into the restless sea below. The sea was an extra cruel mistress when in the presence of Davy Jones, now that he had returned to his own vessel and was once again disappearing beneath the waves the current was merciless. For a moment he saw nothing… He was sure she had been lost to the sea before he had a chance to get to her, but by some miraculous chance a glimpse of dark auburn hair succumbing to the waves alerted him to her location. Swimming beneath the cool waters he grabbed her wrist and pulled her still body to his. She was dead weight, lifeless in the water. The crew tossed him a line as he emerged above the water once more. The rope burned his hands as they were both pulled on board.

Jack carefully placed her on the deck, her hair almost looked black now it was wet, it made her alabaster skin stand out more. He had a look of concern across his features, her complexion made her look like she was already a corpse. He was merely staring at her, like he was waiting on something miraculous to happen. "Jack, you bloody fool get the corset off the girl so she can breathe!" Barbosa exclaimed pushing the gathering crewmembers out of his way. He had a dagger in hand clearly ready to complete the job himself. "No!" Jack exclaimed finally using his words. "They don't wear no corsets in her part of the world just wait." He said brushing some of her soaking hair from her face. A silence fell around the deck, no one even attempted to breathe too loudly for fear they could disturb this pivotal moment. A few of the crew members had secretly resigned themselves to the fact that this girl was long dead. In that moment though, her dark swirling brown eyes shot open and she coughed up what seemed like half the ocean. How was that possible, she very clearly was dead…? Wasn't she?

She sat up when she finally caught her breath, confusion was the expression that graced her features as she looked around the vessel. Her eyes scrutinised every crew member before landing on Jack. "Oh my gods, what did you do?" She said in the most peculiar accent, it was an accent that many of the crew had never heard before… It was so, exotic. "Nothing! Well… I may have borrowed the heart of Davy Jones but he has it back now so it's all worked out swimmingly!" Jack exclaimed standing up, he gripped both her hands and pulled her up carefully. She was still very uneasy on her feet as she stood and Jack did not let go until she was steady. "You need to get me to land, I cannot be at sea." She grumbled rubbing her eyes, she seemed sick.

"Sea sickness can be a cruel thing to a lass that isn't used to the sea miss." Mr Gibbs piped up nervously. She smiled a half-hearted smile at the older gentleman shaking her head. "Alas I am not sea sick, cursed actually… If I stay with the ocean for too long it will take my life. Very grim really." She said gripping Jack's shoulder for balance. "Who would inflict such a curse?" Will asked looking to Jack in a manner that screamed 'this is your fault.' "That would be her lovely mother. How is your dear mum?" Jack asked gripping her shoulders so she would cease her swaying. "Dead." She said bluntly still obviously trying to maintain her strength. "Oh… Condolences." Jack said with zero sincerity causing him to receive a scolding look from Elizabeth. "Sorry to break up the family reunion but we be a good two days from any dry land." Barbosa said now firmly positioned back steering the boat. "Well then, unless one of you are a witch or something of magical significance I am a walking corpse." She sighed with resignation. Suddenly the crew began exchanging peculiar looks… As if there was a question they were all unanimously thinking. "Mr Gibbs… Is the lovely Ms Tia Dalma still below deck?" Jack asked raising a finger in the air "aye sir she is!" He exclaimed. "Go fetch her then man chop chop!" He replied clapping his hands to show his urgency. "Jack she be my prisoner!" Barbosa exclaimed in outrage "now now Hector I won't steal your toy. I be merely commandeering her for a few minutes savvy?" Jack smiled.

As Mr Gibbs brought the voodoo priestess from below deck she looked openly startled at seeing the female there. "Dear child what are you doing on these waters?!" She said frantically looking at Mr Gibbs like an inconvenience as he removed her shackles. The girl, Jacks daughter looked at Tia with a bewildered expression "that lovely man of yours had me stolen." She said in irritation "it wasn't entirely his fault, it would appear as per usual that captain Jack Sparrow had a hand to play in it all too." She said passing a scowl to the openly uncomfortable pirate. "You see love as it would go her mum may have given her that ocean equal's death curse thingy so if you could just go ahead and sort her out before she kicks the bucket I would be much obliged." Jack said stepping away from the girl as quick as his legs would allow now she had gained some of her balance. Tia Dalma looked from Jack to Barbosa that wry grin on her black inky mouth. "Aye, I will help the lass. Not for any of the pirates on this ship though. For her." She said walking to her she took both her hands, the juxtaposition of her sallow skin on the alabaster of Jacks daughter had a unique kind of beauty to it. "The curse is strong. It must have nearly drained her dry." Tia said shaking her head "it did, all of it. She did everything in her power to keep me from the ocean. She didn't even have the common courtesy to undo it before she died." The daughter huffed. Dalma placed one hand on the girl's heart the other on her head. "Both your heart and your head need to be open for me to take this affliction from you girl. Focus." Dalma whispered shutting her eyes. For a moment nothing happened, everyone was staring at them like a sideshow act… Not even a whisper passed amongst the crew, everyone was fixated on the women in the middle of the ship. Finally after what seemed like forever Dalma's eyes shot open and she let out a strained gasp. The ship rocked dangerously for a moment, it felt like an earthquake had just happened. Then… Everything was back to as it was. Dalma slumped against the girl for a moment trying to catch her breath.

Every ones attention again turned to Jacks daughter, she looked better… Her skin was still as pale as death itself but it had a laminated hue to it too. She breathed a sigh of relief. "She was successful." She finally said. "Wonderful!" Jack exclaimed "Mr Gibbs, put the lovely Ms Dalma into one of the nice quarters on the ship, it would be terribly rude of us to throw her back into the rotting brink of the pearl after her… Services." Jack said looking at Gibbs expectantly "Aye sir right away!" Mr Gibbs said taking Dalma's arm to help her below deck. Just before Mr Gibbs took her though she turned to her "Aideen… I felt a darkness inside you… You were kept from the oceans for a reason… Keep yourself in control, pirates are not good company to keep." She warned. She didn't answer her, merely rolled her eyes. "Right… I'll just go and get… Wait… Why are you dressed like that…? You don't wear dresses…" Jack said looking her up and down properly for the first time "Well I am in charge now so I am stuck in these ridiculous frocks all day or people get offended. I am pretty sure I was days away from getting burned at the stake for adultery for my decision to wear trousers. I could get away with it as a child, as a grown woman… Not so much." She frowned. "But considering that one is wearing trousers over there and I am soaking wet would you be a dear and… Get me clothes?" She said shaking her head bewildered at Jacks peculiar behaviour around her. "Yes! Right… Clothes… Ms Swan… You're a woman… Go assist." Jack said waving his hands dismissively at her. If looks could kill in that moment Jack would have been a corpse, Elizabeth kept her ice cold gaze on him as she walked across the deck "follow me, I think I have some clothes below deck." She said smiling lightly at her. As she and Elizabeth disappeared beneath the ship everyone was on Jack at once.

"What lands was Davy Jones talking about jack? I have never heard of the sea's he described." Will said his irritation with the tipsy captain evident. "Oh… You wouldn't know it… Far away it is." Jack said attempting to evade the question. "She's from the lands of the Celts isn't she Sparrow? Aideen, that's what Dalma called her. A name native to the Celtic people. Now what were you doing over there Sparrow? If she be a threat aboard this ship you best be telling us." Barbosa said in a menacing manner. "Oh Aideen wouldn't hurt a fly Hector don't get your knickers in a twist." Jack said "I'll just go see how the women are faring." He said making a move for the stairs. The sound of a gun getting ready for aim halted him in his tracks. "We aren't done talking yet Sparrow!" The thick voice of Barbosa bellowed behind him.

"Oh my goodness enough of this." The peculiar accent of the girl now known as Aideen rang out. Both she and Elizabeth emerged from below deck. She was wearing tight black form fitting pants with knee high boots and a crimson red jacket with brass buttons. It all held her delicate form to perfection, it was obvious why the people of her lands were willing to burn her for wearing such clothes. A man would commit countless sins for a girl such as her. "It is natural to fear what you don't understand. I haven't really been able to interact with anyone apologies. Considering I am in much better health now I will fill you in on the truths my father is dancing around. "Barbosa is weary of me because my lands are home to gods and monsters and everything in between. Considering also we have established my mother cursed me my parentage is in question." She sighed walking past jack to resume the position she was previously in standing in the middle of the deck. My mother was not exactly… Human… Her name was Aoife MacAirt and she was… A Celtic deity… A goddess of… Sorts." She sighed. "How did a goddess fall into the sack with a scoundrel like Jack Sparrow?" Will asked an accusing glare going to the captain. "She would often lure men in, warriors and the like… For whatever reason I was the production of Jack Sparrows visit to the island. She was less than pleased I existed I can assure you. He only found out about me when he returned to the island 2 years later. In his defence he was entirely honourable. He stayed for quite some time and came to visit often. Believe it or not he is not a stranger in my life. I see him… Every couple of months. My mother died anyway… Someone had the guts to kill her off… That put me in charge… Me and… Well someone else… Anyway, I know you are all wondering why she banned me from the ocean. It was nothing to do with my father, rather it was my choice of husband, she didn't approve so she banned me from the one place I knew he was. She was a real hag like that." She said angrily. "That's all well and good lass but what has me concerned is what the sea hag we have below deck had to say to you before she left." Barbosa said his gun still held firmly in his hand.

"Well I am my mother's daughter and I do have a level of divinity this is true… My mother was war… The goddess of war I mean in my people's religion. War is harsh and ruthless and I have some of that embedded in me this is true. But I have quite a good handle on my rage as you can see. If I wanted to kill you I would have, but I don't. If anything I owe Davy Jones for dragging me out here. I have finally shaken off the shackles of that treacherous island." She sighed. "I am no threat to you, if anything I am an asset. Davy Jones took me but he had no idea I wasn't entirely human. You all do need his heart to dispose of him yes?" She asked raising a brow at Barbosa. In that moment it was evident to the crew she could be none other than the daughter of Jack Sparrow. "Alright so the lass has cleared up all your little issues so let's all just take a moment, have some rum and get after Jones!" Jack said in a celebratory tone. "Papa, my sea curse is gone… He will be coming for me." Aideen said looking to Jack. This caused him to frown deeply "he has done bad things love, makes me look like a saint. I don't agree with your mother on many things but I do on this." He said exasperated. "Who is it…? Your husband I mean…" Elizabeth asked. "Well… I don't wish to stress anyone… He is a good man… My island, gods frequent it… He was one of them." She shrugged dancing around the truth like her father had been minutes before.

"Give us a name girl." Barbosa said his gun holstered once more now he felt she was no threat. Jack gave her a look that screamed 'don't say it.' But she did. "Poseidon." She whispered.

 **/ I know this took me forever to update but I am in the middle of my college exams which are over on Monday thankfully! On another note, how will the crew of the Black Pearl handle Poseidon?! I am a classical studies student so my Greek mythology is on point boys and girls. How would a Poseidon v Davy Jones go down? Oooh or a Poseidon V Calypso?! THE PLOT THICKENS. Also Aideen is pronounced A-Dean for those of you that needed a heads up. Until next time when much more shit hits the fan! :D**


	3. Beware Poseidon

/ Apologies my dears on my prolonged absence, I am the manager of a museum now so my time gets stolen from me. I am off over Christmas though so prepare for many more chapters! Enjoy my dears.

Over the course of that night excitement ran throughout the ship. To men of the sea Poseidon was the pinnacle of importance. He was the lord of their precious oceans and he was who they called upon when suffering on treacherous waters. Captain Jack Sparrow on the other hand, he knew more about the god of the sea than he cared to admit. Swigging on his trusty rum bottle he scowled out at his beloved waters, the sea was his home but in that moment the sea was his enemy. As much as he didnt want to admit it... Aideen was more important, ever since he had looked into the wee lasses eyes when she was just a tike he knew she would be the paramount source of importance in his life. He also knew his daughter was a beauty, a beauty on a ship full of men. Ms. Swan was a fine sight yes, but she dulled in comparison to Aideen... It was her divinity that made her exceptionally beautiful to look at. It was the reason that vile god Poseidon set his sights on her in the first place.

He was so lost in his thoughts he did not hear Elizabeth Swan approach. "Pretty girl." She said leaning against the side of the ship. Jack had to roll his eyes at this "say that to her and see how many teeth you have left in your mouth afterwards love." He said taking another harsh swig from his bottle of rum. "I have to say sparrow I never took you to be the over protective father type." She said the amusement evident in her voice. Jack openly grimaced, he felt very out of place being a father amongst his crewmen. He always wanted Aideen aboard his ship, now all he wanted was her back on dry land... The sea held dangers for her and her alone. "Nah, the bonnie lass can look after herself. I am merely the observer when it comes to Aideen." He said the smallest hint of defeat entering the pirates voice. Aideen had retired for the evening, the strain of the day had taken its toll and Jack was more than happy to have her away from the hungry eyes of the men.

Dalma had reappeared on deck in the mean time, much to Barbosas displeasure. It was only a matter of time before he found a way to have the sea goddess locked back below. "Jack, you call yourself a pirate? Your child has the protection of Poseidon himself and you are taking her back to land. Did that stint in the locker really drive you that insane? The god of the sea could end jones in a second. My father could be free!" Will Turner said with that nauseating heroic tone. "Because, Poseidon is no friend of man." Tia Dalma drawled. Sparrow was more than happy for her to elaborate on this one, it felt like vinegar in his mouth to speak of him. She walked slowly around the perimeter of the deck flashing that black inky grin at each man she passed. "He may be a god, but that does not make him a good man. He hates humanity, to him you are all dirty hairless apes. You disgust him, to Poseidon each of you are pathetic." She said unable to hide her glee at uttering this statement to her captors. "The goddess Athena turned the maiden Medusa into a grotesque monster because of him. He forced himself upon her and in her terror she fled to the temple of Athena looking for sanctuary. He took her on the steps of her temple. It disgusted Athena so much she punished Medusa to a life of solitude and suffering as an ugly beast. He has no remorse for the things he does. Like the sea he is powerful and unpredictable. Like the sea this man is dangerous and cannot be tamed." Dalma said her eyes meeting Jacks "until..." She said mischief entering her voice "until he set sights on Aideen."

"She was strong enough to fight him, he was enthralled by her... When he fell at her feet he lost his edge. He changed, the darkness in that girl silenced the monster that dwelled inside Poseidon. When they married Aoife made a curse so powerful it drained her dry of magic, she made herself mortal. She was a petty woman like that... Aideen was more beautiful, stronger and wiser than Aoife ever was. She hated seeing her win the heart of a fellow god. She sacrificed her own divinity to keep them apart. It led to tidal waves, tsunamis, earthquakes across the globe. He made the world suffer for keeping them apart. Now she is on his waters... I can tell you now... He is already on his way."

Jack was not particularly pleased with how she summed up his daughters relationship with the god of the sea, but what did he expect from one such as her. "Mr. Gibbs, I think its time our lovely sea hag gets familiar with below deck once more!" Jack said eagerly followed by Barbosa "Aye, let her spin her lies elsewhere." He said dismissively as she was heaved below deck.

Aideen slept restlessly, she was not used to feeling the motion of water beneath her as she remained still. It would clearly take her quite some time to find her sea legs... Her fathers quarters were warm and comfortable, it was luxury she was accustomed to. As the waves rocked the ship more angrily she jolted awake. How could anyone stomach living this way? She sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes, as her vision focused she realized she was not alone. Across the room a set of eyes were watching her, eyes that were as clear and blue as the ocean itself. Her heart stopped for a moment, a small smile curving on her plump pink lips. After what felt like an eternity there he was. "My sweet love, you finally found me."

/ So, I may be changing this to an M rating for the sole reason things MAY get very dark and potentially a tad naughty between Aideen and our God of the sea. Should I? I am conflicted I need everyones opinion! Also, this was just a filler chapter the real action packed stuff shall arrive in the next chapter. Apologies for the shortness :3 Reviews give me life, hint hint ;)


	4. Suspicions Rise

**/ Ok I know it has been forever and a day but in my defence I was moving into my own place and that is SO STRESSFUL OH MY GOD THE STRESS. I am now comfortably moved in so normal swashbuckling piracy activities will resume on a more regular basis.**

She had been so certain she had seen him, so very certain. She was furious… Furious that her own mind had tricked her into thinking her husband had found her so swiftly. She knew in her heart of hearts that he had once been an awful god, a god with very little regard for anyone and anything. It had crossed her mind that in the years she had been separated from him that he may have given his heart to another, it was a fear that kept her up at night. The ship jolted once more from the force of the sea… She was happy to be aboard a ship, this was her nature… Part of her heart and her soul belonged to the oceans. She could hear the guttural bellow of the pirates as they rose from their slumber and made their way aboard deck. She knew it would be rude of her not to also rouse herself. She ran a hand through her hair untangling the loose glossy curls as she stood from the bed. She had a plan, she would wait for no man…

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack shouted his eyes not leaving the horizon "aye sir!" Gibbs replied eagerly. "How long until we reach Tortuga, this is the clearest my head has been in years I hate it!" Jack exclaimed impatiently. Sparrow hated being sober almost as much as he hated manual labour, he did his best thinking with a belly full of rum and a wench on each arm.

He knew when Aideen had come aboard deck because he felt the atmosphere instantly change, it happened often when she came in contact with people that did not understand her and it was clear that no one on this ship had an inkling about the lass apart from him. "Well how was your first night on the open seas Miss Aideen?" Mr Gibbs said warmly. "Oh, it was pleasant enough, I feel much closer to my native people when at sea." She smiled. This made both Gibbs and Barbosa give her a confused glance "if memory serves ye Celts do not be sea dwelling folk." Barbosa stated his suspicions of the young female rising once more.

"Enough questions! I am captain aboard this here vessel and I want silence until we get to Tortuga! Me brain is sick of all this nattering!" Jack said sauntering across the deck with his usual shaky valour. "The heat must be getting to you Sparra because I be the captain aboard this vessel!" Barbosa exclaimed menacingly.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"You are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"I am the captain of this ship you're… Chart man!"

"Enough of this Sparra! I have been to the lands Jones spoke of and they do not speak like that lass there! She may look the part but she hails from some place else entirely and why be you keeping that information to yourselves if your intentions be honourable!" Barbosa spat drawing his pistol. Naturally once one pistol was drawn every pistol was drawn seconds later. Jack looked at Aideen with cautionary eyes, eyes that implored her to keep quiet. Naturally, she ignored her father's glare entirely.

"You pirate's love your noisy ugly weapons don't you." She said with a role of her eyes. "My mother was a Celt, she hailed from lands called Ireland. That is where Jones took me from but as you have noted that is not the place of my birth. I was born in the North, in a land called Norway. My mother heard of the gods the Northmen worshipped and desired to stand alongside them. Unfortunately, she was met with hostility and anger… Many of the Northmen thought she was a Christian woman and wished her dead. She met my father there, before he was a pirate, when he was merely a trader nothing more, a very young man. I was raised in Norway and worshipped the Norse gods that blessed us in battle; Thor, Odin, Freya…Even the sly one Loki. I was happy in Norway… I fought battles, I drank ale, I sacrificed to the gods and I even sailed with my countrymen before my horrible mother cursed me. She saw how I had been accepted, she saw how I had become one of them while she had always been cast aside and she hated me greatly for it. When Poseidon finally came to Norway once again hearing of these great Norse gods and instead came upon me that was it for her. She punished me for my fortune. She forced me back to Ireland away from all I knew and cursed me to be embraced by death was I to ever sail upon the seas or come in contact with one of the sea's many allies including Poseidon and my father. When we returned she killed all the high kings of all the lands and ruled for herself. But the great warrior Cu Chulainn was angry with what she had done and in the dead of night he killed her. I have been stuck ruling ever since. Now can you put those awful bang bang things down." She said waving her hands dismissively just like her father.

"Northmen?" Elizabeth said curiously. "Who are they?"

"They be best known as Vikings." Barbosa said putting his gun back in his belt.

"The most vicious race of person I ever did see. They spend their whole lives waiting to die in battle. They raided many lands of their treasures long before we ever could." Mr Gibbs added.

"Everything you say is true. Every country we raided gave us what we wanted for we all were great warriors. As a woman on the battlefield I was a shield maiden, one day I hope to return to my home and feast with my friends. I would very much enjoy entering Valhalla in the glory of battle bathing in the blood of a Christian soldier." Aideen said smiling jovially much to the surprise of much of the crew.

"Right children that's it story time is over someone man the bloody sails!" Jack exclaimed wiping sweat from his brow, Vikings were painted as feral folk but Jack knew better. He had been welcomed by the northmen when he was a trader, that was all before Beckett and the East India Trading Company left their mark on him. He had been a good honest man once. He had been free. Aideen patted his shoulder "it is better they found out now" She said bluntly. "Besides, I have a plan you are going to like." She said with a sly grin that made her look more like Jack than he would care to admit.

"I am not waiting around for Poseidon, I can feel how unsettled the sea beneath me is, he is searching and he will find me make no mistakes but I am not going to wait like a blushing bride for him to get me. I know you faced the Kraken. I know you entered the locker." She said her tone softening. Jack had been trying to forget about his stint in both the slimy jaws of the Kraken and the locker. The beast had chewed him up to pieces. He remembered all too vividly the sounds of his bones crunching between the creatures blade like teeth. He dared not tell his daughter that it was thanks to Elizabeth Swan this misfortune had befallen him in the first place, she practically fed Jack to the Kraken herself.

"I want vengeance for you, you may be a pirate but you are also my father and you have treated me well as your daughter as much as you will not admit it. Jones will pay for the suffering he has inflicted upon you. My role as ruler has brought me no joy, in Ireland I cannot fight, I have no desire to fight. Half of my lands are lost to Christians… I hate it. Your crew are a fine bunch but I saw the fear in their eyes and the sweat on their brow when jones ship approached… You need men that do not fear death… You need Vikings." Jacks eyes lit up like the morning sun. Of course! Those bleedin Northmen are only too happy to die and enter Valhalla.

"We can fill longboats with 60 men and women a piece, sail right to Jones, take his slimy heart and keep it on land, buried deep… Somewhere no one but ourselves will know… He who has the heart controls the Dutchman. Send him and his fishy crewmen to the lands you have no desire to visit but have items you desire to own. Then you have the pearl, the Dutchman and all the rum you can drink and I have a well-earned battle alongside my Viking brothers and sisters, savvy?" She said with a raise of her brow.

There was no question, she was Jack Sparrows daughter. Jacks grin mirrored that of his daughters "Change course!" Jack bellowed suddenly.

"What? But Captain we are a Wenches hair away from Tortuga!" Mr Gibbs exclaimed.

"Gents, we are all aware we still have one Davy Jones to send to a watery grave along with his… Moist crew of fish people. Well a solution to this problem has presented itself and we should rightly take it with both hands, savvy?"

"And where does you taking my ship be coming into this solution of yours?" Barbosa interjected.

"So glad you asked Hector! We will be sailing MY ship away from these warm seas to wrangle up a crew that are much scarier than any heartless octopus alright?" Jack said whipping out his compass with such force he nearly socked William Turner in the eye with it.

"And where is this terrifying crew of yours Jack?" Will asked looking the pirate up and down like a madman.

Looking down at his compass for a moment with one eye open and one eye shut Jack yelped victoriously "We have a heading!" He said clamping his compass shut tightly.

"A heading to where!" Elizabeth exclaimed with irritation.

Jack looked to his daughter who had a disturbingly similar look of self-satisfaction to her face as her father as she spoke.

"Norway."

 **/ Awwwwwww yeah the Vikings are coming! Vikings AND pirates I hear you ask. I know its wild but did you really read this far into this fanfiction for cold hard historical facts. I THOUGHT SO. Also, another huge assed plot twist is waiting to unleash itself in Norway. WHAT COULD IT BE?!**


End file.
